Gyvur
Gyvur-The Humble Tree, Plenty One, The Harvester, Gyvur fell through the planes from a vast cosmic Tree of Life and crashed into the material plane in the form of a meteoric seedling. Over time a grand tree would take root and grow in its place. The surrounding area would sprout greenery and other forms of vegetation anywhere within the vicinity of the tree's roots. It would take another century of expansion before the tree would manifest its deitic abilities from the cosmic seedling. A large opening would expand towards the higher points of the massive tree giving it the look of a single eye. Below a mouth could form in Gyvur's stronger days, the combination of the ocular opening and the voluntary mouth created a face on the large tree. The opening would also be home to large bird entity that act as his brain materialized. This entity also acts as protector for Gyvur's roots. Around the time, sentient beings began to rise on the plane, large portions of the surface land had been touched by Gyvur. Some of his creations that spread throughout the world would be nutritious food while other killed on the spot, thus is the nature of nature's experiments. The Tree of Gyvur is located within a dense forest and enclosed by a deep mountain valley. In order to reach the Tree one must past through a labyrinth of thorns ascending into a second labyrinth of mountain caverns that would finally open into a valley oasis harboring totem. That is of course after climbing the face of a lush green plateau by hanging vines. The first creature to visit his land would be a dragon. This was before the secondary labyrinth was built from the mountain. The creature bypassed the initial defenses by soaring above and into the mountain valley in an attempt to claim territory. The bird entity would defend against the dragon and ultimately bonded in a mental sense. After sharing the full mind of the entity in such a sudden rush the dragon would go insane, driving it to combust into ashes from the inside. The bird entity would become sad and being connected to the Tree it would begin to weep sap and the bird entity would lay an egg of amber. The egg would hatch into feathered amber dragon, being the mental form of the deity her bond with the dragon acted as a fertilization and in effect birthed the creature. In times of joy and sadness the Tree would weep sap which would also harden into enchanted amber crystals at its base. The amber dragon would grow to maturity and act as a second sentinel within the valley. It too birthed a nest of eggs of smaller horse sized dragon creatures that would start work creating the caverns within the mountain that would become the second labyrinth. The first mortal to wander into the valley alive would be welcomed and even congratulated by Gyvur. He would be granted his weight in enchanted amber, the mortal which happened to be a loner dwarf would refuse and instead request to remain within the valley and given the honor to be his craftsman. It would be some before another would arrive in the valley. When this occurred, the dwarf had been finished building a stone and amber lair deep in the mountain for the amber dragons. This newcomer would not be given the same offer as the dwarf with some discussion they had come up with a better plan of action if faced with a worthy visitor. Gyvur would offer an item of enchanted amber crafted by the dwarf as well as sanctuary in the valley at any time. In exchange for his, Gyvur required them to serve as acolytes and serve his means. The second mortal would desire an amber staff which granted him great knowledge of herbs and healing. He would return to his village and bestow this knowledge and spread tales of Gyvur as instructed. He went on to perform healing miracles and create some of the first great herbal potions. Over time some mortals would make it to the tree and become Acolytes of Gyvur and take on his missions to benefit nature and life prosperity. All acolytes would be granted vision to see a spiritual representation of Gyvur unique to each acolytes preference. Representations of Gyvur Gyvur takes four forms to represent the changing seasonal cycles, his mental bird entity also changes with the cycles. The bird entity is actually the female aspect of nature manifest that acts with the masculine tree entity in harmony. In the Winter months of the year an acolyte or worshiper would depict Gyvur as a wooden jolly fat man with a grand mossy beard while the bird entity takes the form of an owl perched on his shoulder. The spring brings visions of a flowered knight riding a large woodpecker. The summer would be the days of the Green King and the trusty multicolored falcon entity. During the autumn months he could be seen in a robe and scythe with fall colored spiked leaf hair alongside a crow as the harvester of crops.